


Seilbheadair

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Gold, F/M, Kinky, nothing but fluff in this one!, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Agamse. Belle remembers back to the day that Gold gave her the tag she wears on her collar as she waits for him to come home from a business trip. Kinky sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seilbheadair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As I said in the note of the last fic, most of what I know about this type of relationship is gleaned through fiction, both fanfic and printed books. I know in ‘Agamse’ I wrote some things that caused some to attack instead of telling me, 'hey, that doesn’t work’. Please don’t do that this time. I nearly stopped writing because of it. Please just remember that this is fantasy and that Belle and Gold have talked out EVERYTHING before hand.
> 
> A/N 2: Agamse is a Scottish Gaelic word meaning “that which belongs to me”. I’ve kept with the Scottish Gaelic and chosen ‘Seilbheadair’ for this fic. It means “owner or possessor”.
> 
> A/N 3: I just want to give a heartfelt and very big ‘Thank You’ to @endangeredslug. For Beta-ing this and all my other work. And for being who she is, a wonderful person and one of the best friends I’ve made in this fandom

Belle shifted slightly in place, trying to get the mat she was kneeling on to smooth out from where it had bunched up, causing the tag hanging from her collar to brush against the hollow of her neck. She smiled, remembering the day Riley gave it to her.

    It had been a six weeks since the day she told Riley that she was a _Submissive_ and she wanted him for her _Dominant_. So far their relationship had improved in the way she had hoped, Riley had taken to being a Dom just as well as she knew he would. She knew that this type of relationship wasn't something that he _needed_ , not like she needed it. But they had spent the past weeks talking about it, finding out what each wanted, what each was comfortable with. She had never been happier in a relationship.

    She had received a text to come to the pawn shop on her lunch break and to lock the door behind her. Doing so, she had moved to the back room, pausing just inside the curtain that parted it from the rest of the shop. Riley was sitting at his desk, he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow until she stripped, then nodded to his work table, where collar and cuff were waiting.

    “Hands and knees for now.” He looked back down to the item he was fixing.

    She walked over to the table, putting on the collar and cuffs, before pushing herself up and settled into position. She was facing away from him, but she could feel his eyes on her. Her arousal was building and she moved her legs farther apart so he could see her grow wet for him. The multitude of clocks in the room let her know it was five minutes before he pretended to return his attention to her.

    “Turn around. Spread your legs, feet on the corners, so I can see you.”

    She did as he said, bracing her arms behind her, mouth falling open in a silent gasp as she saw the look in his eyes.

    “Touch yourself,” he commanded. “Get yourself to the edge, so I can make you come on my cock.”

    She shuddered in pleasure, heat shooting straight between her legs. Her eyes fluttered and she reached to sooth the ache.

    “Not your clit,” he said just as her hand made it between her legs. “You can touch yourself anywhere but your pussy.”

    She moved her hand back up to her breast, squeezing them, pinching and pulling at the nipples. Her other hand started at her nape, moving downward to her stomach, before trailing down to the tops of her thighs. Letting her fingernails dance across the insides of them, the heat coming from her pussy seeming to scorch them.

    A grunt from him made her look up to see that he hand pushed back from his desk and was rubbing his cock through his pants. He met her eyes as he opened them, pulling his erection out and giving it one long stroke.

    “Tell me, Sweet One.”

    “Tell you what?” She used a finger to trace the joint between her thighs and her folds. His eyes zeroed in on her hand.

    “You can touch your pussy now, but not your clit.”

    She sighed in relief and cupped herself, letting a finger slip inside.

    “Tell me what you're thinking about,” he demanded, “Tell me what you think about when I can't be inside of you and you want to come. Tell me, Sweet One.”

    “Yo—You!” she gasped. “I think about you. About your cock inside me, inside my cunt, my ass, or my mouth. When—When I really need to come, I, oh fuck!” Her fingers found that spot and stole her breath. “Please, let me touch my clit? Please?”

    “Not yet, Sweet One. Finish telling me. What really makes you come?”

    “I think about you somehow fucking all three holes at the same time, about you fucking my ass and pussy while I suck you.”

    He groaned and she opened her eyes to see him bucking his hips into his hands.

    “Please?” she begged again, not really sure what she was begging for. For pressure on her clit or to get off the table and suck him or something else.

    “No, Sweetheart. Remove your hand.”

    She whimpered as she did and held it out to him as he stood and stepped between her spread legs. Gently grasping her wrist, his tongue came out and slowly lapped up all the evidence of it being inside her.

    “You want my cock here?” he asked, moving his hand to her rear. He didn't enter her, but rubbed the outside of her passage, caressing the ring of muscle.

    “Yes!”  
      
    “And you want to here?” He slid a finger into her pussy, pumped it a few times before he crooked and scraped against her g-spot.

    “Yesss!” She bucked back against his hand and then backwards to the finger fondling her ass.

    “Hm...” He used his hand on her rear to pull her closer to the edge of the desk. Removing his hand from her pussy, he lined them up and held out his hand to her. “And while my cock is fill you there, you want to suck me?” He rubbed his fingers on her lips. “Is that right?”

    “Yes,” she breathed, tongue trying to lap at his finger.

    “You want me to _claim_ you?”

    “Yes!” Her head fell back as on the word 'claim', he thrust into her. Guiding her to lay back on the table, he climbed on top of it and her. She wrapped her legs around him.

    “Look at me, Sweet One. Don't take your eyes off mine.” He entwined their hands by her head and slowly started rocking.

    As the pleasure built, she stared into his lovely brown eyes. What she saw had her bucking up to meet his hips.

    “Go on, come for me.”

    She did, shuddering, eyes fluttering as she struggled not to look away.

    “So good,” he praised, “That's it, keep looking at me. Come on my cock, and keep looking at me. Let me claim you.”

    He kept moving, getting a little faster, and her next orgasm hit her quickly.

    “Riley!”

    “I'm here, Sweet One. You're mine and I'm here.”

    He stopped, briefly, to gather her knees in the crooks of his elbows, bending her in half as he slid his hands under her shoulders to hold her tightly to him. He started moving fast now.

    Her head fell back and she nearly shut her eyes.

    “Look at me!” he commanded.

    Her eyes snapped open and he leaned down to kiss her.

    “You're mine! And I will claim every bit of you.” His thrust were coming quicker, nearly pounding into her. “Your body in mine! Mine to do with as I please!”

    “Yes!” she gasped out as her body started to shudder. “Yours! I'm yours!”

    “Mine! You are mine! You are Agamse!”

    “Agamse!” she agreed as her orgasm washed over her. He roared and bid down her neck as he came.

    When she came to, he was holding her on the cot he kept in the back. He had cleaned her up and re-dressed her, but left her collar on, a bottle of water within reach if she needed it. He was nuzzling her hair, dropping kisses behind her ear.

    “Alright, Sweet One?” he asked. She nodded and leaned back into his arms. “Good. I have something for you.”

    She turned her head and watched him pull a slip of metal out of his pocket. He showed it to her and her breath caught. 'Agamse' was engraved on it.

    “Will you do me the honor of wearing this?”

    “Yes,” she breathed, lifting her chin so he could put it on her collar.

    Belle shivered both at the memory and from the draft that slipped under the door she was waiting naked in front of. Riley would be home soon. He had texted her when he left his hotel, telling her to be waiting for him when he returned. He had spent the last week traveling around to markets to find items for the shop and calls, texts, and the one Skype session hadn't been enough to keep from missing him.

She tensed her leg muscles to keep from rubbing them together. Just the thought of his return was arousing her, but not knowing what he planned shot heat down to her clit. This was the first time they hadn't talked out, step by step, what they would do. They anticipation was exciting.

    Lights glancing across the stained glass door, followed by the sound of tires in the driveway, had her straightening her shoulders. She cocked her head, listening as the door of the Cadillac closed and the tapping of his cane approached the door. The lock clicked and the door opened just enough to let him through. He quickly closed it, re-locking it and leaned back against it to look at her.

    She shook her head to move her bangs out of her eyes, and lifted up out of resting position. She watched as his eyes started at her head, drifted down to her chest, her nipples tightening in response, and onto between her legs. She wanted to shunt her hips forward so that he could see how wet she already was, but he gave her no commands.

    After a few moments, his eyes returned to hers. He quirked an eyebrow and nodded his head in a 'come here' motion, tapping his thigh. She shuffled off the mat until she was right in front of him, her face even with his crotch. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out as strap and, leaning over her shoulder, he wrapped it around her arms, binding them together at her elbows. He stood and leaned back against the door, before meeting her eyes and nodding. She leaned forward, nuzzling him through his pants. First she used the tip of her nose to trace the outline of his cock. Then with lips and tongue, she brought him to hardness.

    He let her do want she wanted, petting her hair, shoulders and neck, until he started bucking his hips. That was when he gently gripped her hair to pull her back some, using the other hand to unzip his pants and pull his cock out of his boxers.

    Her eyes latched on it as he did, tongue coming out to moisten her lips. She whimpered when his hand tightened in her hair as she leaned forward to take him into her mouth. Her eyes shot to his.

    “Please?” she begged.

    He cocked his head.

    “You want this?” he asked, even as he held his cock out to her. She could feel the heat of it against her lips and extended her tongue to try to reach. His hand in her hair keeping her just shy of getting it.

    “Yes,” she breathed.

    “How much do you want it?” He bucked his hips slightly and the head brushed against her lips, but he snapped them backwards before she could do anything. “What would you do for it?”

    “Anything! Please? Please let me have it?”

    “Anything?” he chuckled. “Well, I'll hold you to that. Go on.”

    He released her hair and her moan was louder than his as she swallowed him to the root. She stayed there, throat relaxed, nose pressed against his pubic bone, tongue pressed to the underside, as she breathed in as long as she could.

    “Fuck, Belle!” he shouted as his hands fluttered against her shoulders.

    When she needed to breathe, she slowly pulled back, dragging her tongue against the vein, before setting up a rhythm, taking him as deep as she could. He returned to caressing any bit of skin he could reach, grunting and moaning as she sucked him.

    She started bucking her own hips, muscles clenching around nothing even as the thing they wanted was in her mouth. Her jaw was starting to ache when he placed both hands on the side of her head. She pulled back until just the head was held between her lips. When she met his eyes, she nodded and relaxed her throat, blinking once at him when she was ready. He nodded and gripped her the side of her head.

    She moaned as he started fucking her mouth, pulling her forward as his cock thrust into her mouth. Timing her breathing, she listened to his. He was close and she was ready when his come filled her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, gasping as he pulled out.

    He restied against the door, eyes fluttering as he caught his own breath and she leaned forward to nuzzle him some more, licking him clean so that when he finally recovered he could tuck himself back into his boxers. When that was done, he reached for the coat rack, not for the trench coat the hung there, but for the shortest of the three leashes that it hid.

    He clipped it to the ring on the back of her collar and wrapped it around his hand a few times, pulling her up so he could caress her jaw. She smiled at him and kissed his thumb to let know she was all right. He sighed then frowned.

    “You're such a good girl, Sweet One. And if you continue to be one, I have a surprise for you. But you made a mess of my hallway.”

    She looked down to see some of her juices had dripped to the floor. She looked up at him, but he put a hand on her, shouldering push her down.

    “Clean it up, Sweet One.”

    She shuffled backwards so that the mess was in front of her. Bending down with her arms tied behind her was difficult, but she managed.

    The floor was cold, a pleasant different from her heated skin. But as she lapped up her come, she pressed her thighs together, her clit throbbing. A tug on the leash, let her know she could stop and she returned to kneeling in front of him.

    He had taken off his suit jacket, waistcoat and tie, and rolled up his sleeves. She bit her lip when she saw the hint of his collarbone when the top button was undone. But he tugged the leash and she shuffled on her knees after him to the kitchen.

    He rested his cane against the island and wrapped his hands around her waist as she stood. She pressed her nose to the space the button left clear as she waited for the pins and needles to go away.

    When they did, he pressed a kiss to her hair and patted the top of the island, gripping her waist to help her up. Pushing her legs apart, he opened two of the drawers, resting her feet on them. He left her sitting there as he opened the refrigerator, pulling things out as he started making dinner.

    He chopped tomatoes and other things she couldn't see to make a sauce. At one point he stuck his finger in it, scooping a little up and rubbing it along her shoulder. He licked it off and frowned before adding a pinch more salt to the pan. Setting the sauce to simmer, he started preparing the pasta for the manicotti, pausing once to test the sauce again. Dipping his finger in, this time he painted her nipples with it. She arched and whined as he lapped at them, sucking every bit of sauce off of every curve.

    Standing, he added a bit more thyme to the pan and filled the manicotti. When they were ready to go into the oven, he tested the sauce. This time rubbing it on her lips. He kissed, and licked her lips, nodding his head and pouring the sauce over the pasta and sliding it into the oven.

    Setting the timer, he stepped between her legs and, cupping her face, kissed her.

    “I missed you, Sweetheart,” he whispered against her lips.

    “I missed you as well.”

    He smiled and continued to kiss her.

    Quick, chaste kisses. Long, slow, and deep kisses. Kisses where he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. And kisses that left her lightheaded. He kissed her for the ten minutes it took for the timer to go off.

    Turning the pan in the oven, he returned to her. His lips attacking the side of her neck, worrying it as his hand gripped a breast, tweaking the nipple, before sliding down between her legs. Parting her folds, he slipped two fingers in, pumping them slowly in time with his nibbles on her neck.

    She was moaning, the way she was perched on the island made it so she was not able to move her hips, but she needed to come, she was so close.

    “Please,” she gasped. “Please, please? Please?”

    “Shh,” he murmured against her neck, using his other hand on her back to calm her. “Not yet, Sweet One. Not yet.”

    She whined when he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. The timer went off and he stepped away, quickly washing his hands, before pulling the pan out of the oven. He plated both their meals on a tray and, after helping her down, handed her the tray. He took his cane and her leash and lead her to the dining room.

    There was one place setting and she looked at him. He sat in the chair, laying a towel she hadn’t noticed before over his lap, and, setting the tray in front of him, pulled her to sit across her legs.

    “How are your arms?” he asked, one hand going behind her back to grasp her hands. 

She squeezed his hand with each of hers.

    “They're fine,” she told him.

    “Good,” he said, kissing her shoulder before picking up a fork and cutting into the manicotti. Making sure it wouldn't drip on her, he held it out so she could eat it.

    As he fed her, he asked her about her week, told her about some of the things he bought for the shop, some of the things that were interesting, but he didn't get.

    When her plate was done, he moved it aside and had her sit in its place. He wrapped his hands around her waist and feasted on the skin in front of him. He spent a great deal of time licking the undersides of her breasts, before closing his mouth around a nipple, his fingers sliding back into her folds.

    He pumped his fingers, but only far enough so that the heel of his hand never touched her clit.

    “Riley,” she whined, taking her entire breath to gasp it out.

    “What?” His mouth came off her nipple with a pop. “Do you need something, Sweet One?”

    “Yes!”

    “What? What do you need? I can't give it to you if you don't tell me.”

    “Please? Please, I need you inside me!”

    “Hm...” He slid his fingers out and held them up for her. She took them into her mouth, sucking them clean. “I'm not quite ready for that yet. Under the table and get me ready.”

    She scrambled down to kneel in front of him as he opened his pants. As she leaned over his cock, she heard him pull his plate and begin to eat. He wasn't even semihard yet, so she didn't take him into her mouth, but licked up and down each side, kissing every inch of skin, before finally taking him in. She flicked her tongue along his length, not doing much else, but enjoying the weight and taste of him. Loving the feeling as over time he slowly hardened and filled her mouth.

    When she heard him push away his plate, she started bobbing her head, sucking him. His hands once again came down to caress her nape, shoulders and hair. His hips twitched and he tugged on her leash to pull her off of him. He put his cock away and the chair scrapped as he pushed away from the table. She slid forward when he beckoned her and he unbound her hands, massaging both arms.

    “I think it's time for your surprise. Crawl into the living room and bend over the arm of the couch and close your eyes.”

    She dropped to her knees and slinked out of the room slowly, knowing he was watching her fold appear and disappear. She draped herself over the arm of the couch and listened for him. The front door opened and she thought she heard the trunk of the Cadillac close before he came back in.

    As his footsteps came closer, she opened her eyes just enough to still appear closed. He placed something large in front of the couch and then moved behind her.

    Without warning his hand came down on her ass. She hissed and grabbed the cushion to keep from sliding off.

    “I said close your eyes,” he said as his hand came down on her other cheek. She snapped her eyes closed “You've been good all night.” Another smack to the first cheek. “Are you going to obey me, or do I take your surprise away?” A fourth smack was applied.

    “I'll be good!” she gasped.

    “Hm...” His hands were rubbing her ass, his feet knocking her legs farther apart. “We'll see.”

    She gasped again as three fingers thrust into her, they twirled around before slipping out as he dragged them up to her ass. He circled around her hole, using her juices as lube. Back and forth he went until he was able to freely move two fingers in her ass, fucking her roughly with them.

    She got her hands under her arms, pushing herself back onto them, barely comprehending the sounds she was making.

    “Eyes closed, Sweet One,” He remind her when he removed his fingers. She nodded, eyes squeezed closed as she felt him kneel on the couch in front of her. “Open up,” he whispered above her as he felt the head of his cock against her lips. She took him in, and only realized that it wasn't his cock as the base of a dildo rested against her lips. She swirled her tongue around it, seeing that the shape and weight matched him exactly!

    She made an inquiring noise and he caressed her jaw.

    “I had them made for you, Sweet One. Based on my measurements. Suck on it for me. Get it nice and slick.” He twisted it in her mouth, letting her get all of it wet. “This one is red, from now on, this one only ever goes in your ass.” He pulled it out of her mouth and she tensed, expecting him to slide it into her ass, but he didn't. Another one was pressed to her lips and she sucked it in. “This blue one is for your pussy.”

    He let her wet it as best as she could then removed it. She felt him lean off the couch and something clicked, but she couldn't place it. He stood again and guided her to kneel a few feet in front of the couch.

    “You can open your eyes now.” he told her.

    When she did, she saw that he was naked on the couch, one hand slowly stroking his cock, the other held a box. The box was the controls to the sybian saddle. The saddle was longer than usual and the attachment part had been made to handle the two dildos. Both were on the machine waiting for her.

    “Go on, Sweet One,” he said, nodding to the saddle. “Those are my cocks, ride them. Ride me.”

    She crawled forward. The device was placed so that its front was resting against the couch and she used his thighs to balance as she straddled it. Reaching under her, she positioned both cocks so they slide easily into her.

    They were deep inside her, filling her more completely than she ever imagined possible.

    “Riley,” she whispered, her hands tightening on his knees. He nodded and flicked the controls. “Oh!”

    She threw back her head as the vibrations started. She had been so close all night that the vibrations alone would have made her come, but being so full as well...she fell forward, resting her cheek on his knee, eyes begging for release.

    “Go ahead, Sweet One,” He said, petting her hair, “Come, come on my cocks.”

    She did, bucking on the machine. It seemed to last forever, the aftershock lasting long after he turned off the device.  
      
    His hand in her hair was the first thing she became aware of. Followed by the fact that she was still on the machine. Still so full of him and still so aroused. She moaned, rubbing her forehead against his leg.

    “Are you alright?” he asked. She could hear the worry in it, but couldn't answer it, only moan again.

    “Yes.” She scratched lightly at his thigh. “Please more. I need more. Please?” She looked up at him. He cupped her cheek, searching her eyes. He nodded when he ascertained that she was indeed alright, and grinned at her.

    “More?” he asked. “You want more? How about this?”

    He held out his cock to her. It was starting to turn purple and she didn't know how he hadn't come yet. But the pre-come dripping down it had her licking her lips and leaning forward to suck it. He fed it to her and she moaned in pleasure until her nose brushed his stomach. She withdrew until only his head was between her lips and dove forward again.

    “Fuck!” He put his hands on the top of her head, occasionally tugging a lock as she bobbed her head over him.

    She started rocking on the machine when she swiped her tongue over the head, digging in a little to get all the fluid weeping out. Then yelped, hands going under him to grab his ass to encourage him to thrust, as the sybian turned on.

    He did start thrusting. Grabbing her nape and her hair, his hips met her mouth, fucking her roughly as when he came home.

    She whimpered as more heat shot down to her clit, she raised her eyes to his and he nodded. They exploded, him shooting his come into her mouth, which she thirstily drank down, her shuddering and bucking on the machine.

    He turned it off and pulled her up to lay on top of him on the couch. The house was quiet as they recovered. They only moved once, when he gripped her hair, pulling her head up and leaned down to kiss her tag. She sighed and relaxed against her as he drew the throw from the back of the couch to cover them as they fell asleep.


End file.
